The Mean Old Wolf
The Mean Old Wolf is a short toon wolf that is rather grumpy, but despite his name, is actually a decent character. He appeared in the Bonkers episode "Never Cry Pig" and was voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Personality The Mean Old Wolf comes off rather short-tempered, acting rather aggressive over the slightest comment, but that might stem from being a accused of various crimes, like Red Riding Hood's basket being swiped or a house being blown down, for being a wolf. He states that even though he blows down houses, it usually an accident brought by an allergy, and that he pays for the damages. He also states himself to be "kind, caring, loving, and a sucker for hot cocoa on a cold winter's night." Role in the series In his first and only appearance of the show, the Mean Old Wolf was part of a housing scheme run by the Three Big Pigs. Even though he blew down their houses, it was an accident caused by an unknown allergy and he always paid for the damages. Still this made him an easy target, as the pigs would have him be pinned for their housing scheme: Make fancy but poorly built houses to sell at a high price and blame the wolf whenever a house was "blown down." The pigs then trick Lucky and Bonkers into arresting him, but the two cops had their doubts for the case: Lucky investigated the Pigs' Construction Site for clues while Bonkers went undercover as a wolf and be cell mates with the Mean Old Wolf. Bonkers' attempts to act tough and trying to question the Wolf all seemed to backfire, leading the two to be chained together before Bonkers "inadvertently" busted out of the jail cell, and have himself and the wolf be on the lamb. While on the run, Bonkers' disguise falls off and the Wolf, after hearing Bonkers was a cop, told him his of he is a "good wolf" and that he was framed. The two toons then floated down river, which ran by the Pigs' Construction Site, where they learn why they framed the Wolf for their construction, which Lucky was oblivious to by being distracted by the Pigs' "generosity", was ready to open ground for the homes until Bonkers showed him the shoddy material. However the pigs oversee this, and in order to keep the scheme working, they prepared to dump concrete onto them. Their only chance out was for the Wolf to "Huff and Puff" out, but it was caused by an allergy unknown to him. Bonkers experimented to see what was the allergy trigger, until he realized that the Wolf was allergic to the pigs themselves, and had him take a whiff of a ham sandwich. And sure enough, the force of the Wolf's sneeze cause him to rocket out of the wet cement and into the cement mixer, causing a chain reaction that revealed and destroyed the pigs' poorly-constructed homes and proving his innocence. Other media The Mean Old Wolf has a minor cameo as a minor enemy in the Bonkers game for the Super NES, on Stage 4. He (or they, as there are two of him), are playing pool in the gaming parlor of the ship, making a shot that makes the billiard ball go flying and hit Bonkers. It's unclear if the character's attacks are intentional or not, considering how he was portrayed on the show. Category:Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Wolves Category:Males